Urgência
by deiamartins
Summary: Grissom pede que Sara volte para Vegas. Assim ele pode contar a decisão que tomou que irá mudar a vida dele e dela para sempre.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Urgência  
Rating: creio que vai ser nc-17

Par: GSR, óbvio!  
Disclaimer: Os personagens não são meus. Quem me dera se fossem. Só a história que me pertence.

Nota: **Para quem não lembra ou ainda não sabe o episódio 9x10, que vai ser a despedida do nosso amado Grissom, será dia 15 de janeiro.**

**URGÊNCIA**

Sara chegou fazia cinco dias. Antes, passou um mês percorrendo a América do Sul num navio de pesquisa. Lá conheceu pessoas de todas as nacionalidades, profissões ligada à ciência e, também, temperamentos, porém todos com dois ideais: preservar a natureza e pesquisar sobre ela. Agora de volta a terra firme, tentava ajeitar sua vida naquela cidade. Não que ela não havia começado meses antes, porém sua cabeça ainda não havia assimilado a mudança radical que optou em fazer em sua vida. Essa viagem foi fundamental para sua transição.

Infelizmente teve que abdicar alguém que durante anos foi de extrema importância e que a fez voltar a sorrir e a sonhar novamente. Abdicou quem mais amou em sua vida, Grissom. Não porque não o amava mais. Ao contrário, continuava o amando a cada dia mais, porém sabia que não podia prendê-lo a ela. Gil não merecia ficar preocupado sempre com ela. Fez isso porque ele nunca deixaria sua carreira que lutou durante muito anos para conquistar e largar tudo para ficar ao lado dela. Aliás, nunca pediu isso. Agora não podia negar que sente muita a falta dele.

Grissom nunca respondeu o vídeo em que ela rompe o relacionamento deles. Para Sara, isso era sinal que ele ficou extremamente magoado. Droga! Não era isso que ela queria. Poderia voltar atrás, mas voltaria para a mesma situação de antes: ele em Las Vegas e ela em São Francisco. Há quilômetros de distância e qual é o relacionamento que sobrevive a isso? Nenhum, com certeza. Sempre um lado vai se desgastar.

Ela espantou os pensamentos balançando a cabeça e voltando a se concentrar na tela do computador em que digitava seu currículo. Amanhã mesmo ela percorreria todas as escolas da cidade e se candidataria para ser professora de física. Ao terminar a digitação, mandou imprimiu várias cópias. Se fosse preciso ia para a cidade vizinha tentar lá também. Enquanto aguardava a impressão, o telefone começou a tocar. Ela olhou por um instante antes de atender.

- Alô? – disse ela um pouco desconfiada.

- ... - Ninguém respondeu.

- Eu vou desligar se não me responder – Sara falou num tom agressivo.

- Sara! Por favor, não desligue.

A voz no outro lado da linha não podia ser de mais ninguém a não ser dele. O coração dela bateu forte como todas as vezes que falava com ele, porém dessa vez, veio acompanhado de um suor frio, de um nervosismo de não saber o que seria dito a seguir.

- Gil...

- Sara...

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Aguardou alguns milionésimo de segundo que parecia uma eternidade, até ele continuar.

- Eu te liguei semana passada toda, mas com certeza você não havia chegado...

- Eu cheguei faz cinco dias.

- Ah!.. hum... bom saber – No outro lado da linha Grissom balançou a cabeça. Oras, como sempre não sabia o que dizer para ela. Quer dizer, sabia, mas as palavras não viam.

- Eu preciso te perguntar algo. Você viu o vídeo, não foi? – Perguntou ela.

-Sim... – Sara conseguiu ouvir ele engolir um pouco de saliva - Eu não te liguei para falar sobre isso, mas para te pedir um favor.

- Favor? Que tipo de favor.

- Um que você vai ter que se sacrificar, mas eu preciso... hum... muito que você faça isso.

Aquela conversa de sacrifício estava soando estranha para Sara. Na verdade sentia na voz dele que ele estava estranho. Culpa dela, será?

- Não sei que tipo de sacrifício é esse, então me diga. Preciso pensar.

Grissom respirou fundo. Havia grande possibilidade dela dizer não, mas ele precisava convencê-la. A presença dela era fundamental.

- Eu comprei uma passagem de avião para você e quero que pegue dia 14, às 17h o vôo da American Airlines sentido Las Vegas. Sua presença aqui é de extrema importância. Eu preciso de você – Grissom disse num fôlego só.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

O vôo levaria 1h25 e durante esse tempo Sara continuava a pensar o que a convenceu em voltar para Las Vegas. Claro que era por causa de Grissom, mas deveria ter algo mais. Algo que durante aquela conversa pelo telefone com ele dias atrás, sentiu. Grissom dizia tão firme que não adiantaria ela negar, porque ele a convenceria de qualquer jeito. Mas essa determinação dele é o que a deixou curiosa. Grissom não revelou o porque dele precisar tanto que ela voltasse. Olhava para o lado de fora e via o sol começando a se pôr. A visão era linda dali de cima, parecia que estava próxima ao sol, que podia tocá-lo, também a trouxe uma grande sensação de paz.

Quando finalmente desembarcou, Sara não sabia se ficava brava ou confusa por não encontrar Grissom esperando por ela no aeroporto. Procurou-o por alguns minutos até desistir e pegar um táxi. Ela começou a desconfiar que ele estava aprontando alguma. À medida que chegava próximo ao prédio que ele morava, seu coração batia mais forte, suas mãos soavam. Tudo porque tinha certeza que não o resistiria e a história de romper o relacionamento seria deixada de lado por um momento e só então ser discutida mais tarde.

Sara ainda tinha a chave, então decidiu não tocar a campainha. Quando abriu a porta do apartamento ela viu o que não imaginou em momento algum. Enquanto olhava para tudo aquilo um festivo cão pulou sobre ela. Hank latiu várias vezes. Sara ficou feliz em ver que Hank não havia a esquecido. Acariciou o cão e ao mesmo tempo fechou a porta atrás de si. Deu alguns passos até chegar no primeiro degrau da escada que dava acesso à cozinha. Parou ali. Dois pares de olhos, um castanho e outro azul, encontraram-se.

Grissom estava no quarto quando ouviu Hank latir. Só podia ser ela. Ao vê-la novamente tão perto dele, quase não acreditou. Ela estava linda. Vestia-se simples, uma calça jeans e uma bata branca. Seus cabelos pareciam que estavam mais curtos do que a última vez que a viu. Mas essa beleza também se atribuía ao tom dourado de sua pele. Com certeza aproveitou a viagem a América do Sul para se bronzear.

Além da troca de olhares, também trocaram sorrisos e ficaram um bom tempo assim. Um olhando para o outro. Sara finalmente falou.

- Achei que te encontraria no aeroporto – disse num tom de brincadeira e ao mesmo tempo sorrindo.

- Desculpe por isso, mas achei melhor nos vermos aqui primeiro do que lá – ele retribuiu o sorriso.

Sara olhou novamente em volta, estava confusa. O que significava tudo aquilo? Grissom percebeu a confusão que a aparência do apartamento estava causando nela. Mas não disse nada, ficou somente a observando.

O que ela via era várias caixas de papelão, objetos enrolados em folhas de jornais e estantes vazias. Tudo levava a crer que Grissom ia se mudar. Sara tentou não demonstrar a tristeza que estava sentindo ao ver tudo aquilo. Lembrou de todos os momentos que passou junto a ele naquele apartamento. Mais momentos felizes do que tristes. Será que era essa a decisão que ele quis mostrar pessoalmente para ela? Que ele iria seguir a vida sem ela e o primeiro passo era se desfazer do lugar que tanto a lembrava.

Indicando com o dedo tudo que via, Sara disse:

- O que significa tudo isso? Você está se mudando?

Grissom caminhou para perto dela. Subiu todos os degraus até ficar bem próximo a ela. O sorriso em seus lábios não se desfez em momento algum.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Quando Grissom teve a idéia de comprar uma passagem e convencer Sara retornar a Vegas, não imaginava que seria tão fácil fazê-la aceitar a viagem, mesmo ela não sabendo o real motivo. Foi difícil conter a ansiedade no dia marcado para a chegada dela. Para passar o tempo, continuou a empacotar, embrulhar e encaixotar tudo que levaria para a mudança. Assim como Sara, ele precisava ir para longe daquela cidade e nada melhor do que ir junto com a mulher que ama. Claro, estava nervoso para saber qual seria a reação de Sara ao saber da grande mudança que faria na sua vida.

Minutos antes dela chegar, elaborou um plano de como ia dar cada passo para não errar nenhum. Se aproximar dela logo que ela estivesse dentro do apartamento, seria o primeiro. Assim fez. Ele estava a centímetro dela. Podia sentir ela respirando fundo e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, prestes a chorar.

- Sim, vou me mudar – disse olhando direto nos olhos dela.

Sara baixou a cabeça e disse:

- Então você me chamou para dizer que vai se mudar. Só para isso? – Neste instante ela olhou para ele e uma lágrima escorreu sobre sua bochecha esquerda.

Grissom sorriu de lado e com a mão direita enxugou aquela lágrima que corria. Continuou com a mão sobre a face dela, fazendo carinho.

- Não... não foi só para contar isso, mas sobre uma decisão que tomei há um mês e queria compartilhar com você. Porque hoje é um dia muito importante para mim e você faz parte da minha vida – Grissom falava com Sara com uma voz doce, naquele momento ele havia posto a outra mão sobre o rosto dela. Ele abriu um largo sorriso – Você achou que eu ia me mudar e te esquecer...

- Foi isso que te mandei fazer, quer dizer, não falei exatamente essas palavras, mas acho que acabou soando assim para você.

- Eu nunca vou te esquecer e não quero te perder. Você completou a minha vida... me faz feliz. Devo muita coisa a você e acho que você também a mim.

Sara sorriu lembrando de todos os momentos maravilhosos que passou com Grissom, de como ele fazia bem para ela. Ela não podia mais resistir. Aproximou-se dele e o beijou. Beijaram-se como se o mundo acabaria amanhã. A saudade que os dois sentiam um do outro era tão grande que fizessem amor no sofá mesmo.

Após se amarem, Sara estava deitada sobre Grissom que dava leves beijos nos cabelos dela. Ela levantou a cabeça e, sorrindo, olhou para ele.

- Agora, por acaso, posso saber o verdadeiro motivo para me pagar uma passagem e vir para cá. Qual é o segredo?

Gil beijou Sara por alguns segundos, respirou fundo e disse:

- Hoje é o meu último dia.

Sara franziu a testa sem entender nada. Quase que falou se era o último dia de vida, mas não, ele não brinca com essas coisas.

- Devo perguntar do quê ou você vai me contar logo – disse brincando.

Ele olhou para cima, visivelmente demonstrava que não tinha coragem.

- Grissom, você não me arrastou milhares de quilômetros para não falar nada – Dessa vez ela já falou mais séria.

- É o meu último dia no laboratório. Último dia como investigador criminal. Sara... eu pedi demissão.

Sara ficou perplexa, tanto que se sentou. Não conseguia acreditar que Gil Grissom, um dos melhores investigadores criminais que já conhecera, um dos 15 entomólogos forense do país, pediu demissão. Não, isso não estava certo.

- Gil... você... por quê?

- Pela mesma razão que você saiu. Não suportei mais ver toda essa violência – Grissom parou de falar, porque sua voz ficou tremula. Pensou no fator que gerou sua decisão – e além do mais, depois que o Warrick morreu minha vontade de trabalhar foi acabando. Aquele prazer que tinha em resolver um caso, não existe mais. A morte dele foi demais para mim – Ele baixou a cabeça para esconder para ela que estava quase chorando. Lembrar Warrick, sempre fazia ele querer chorar.

Sara o abraçou forte. Não imaginava que a morte de Warrick tinha o abalado tanto. Grissom se afastou dela e disse:

- Também foi por sua causa. Eu sinto tanto a sua falta. Você não sabe quanto – Ele a beijou.

Passaram-se alguns minutos em silêncio. Sara estava absorvendo toda aquela informação e compreendendo que ele havia tomado a decisão certa e que iria apóiá-lo, assim como ele a apoiou.

- E você vai morar aonde agora?

Grissom a abraçou e a trouxe ela para mais perto dele.

- Eu estava pensando em morar perto do mar. Numa cidade chamada São Francisco, conhece? – Disse sorrindo.

Sara também sorriu e entendeu que ele já estava planejando que ela não o negaria de morar juntos com ela em SF. Ela entrou na brincadeira.

- Conheço... e também conheço uma moça que mora lá. Talvez ela possa te ajudar.

- Então... o que você acha de nós dois morar juntos? Quer dizer, por acaso tem espaço para mim e o Hank onde você mora?

- Claro que sim! – Ela soltou uma gargalhada e o beijou e depois o abraçou – Eu achei que depois daquele vídeo, você não ia querer mais olhar pra minha cara. Desculpa.

- Desculpa aceita.

Os dois voltaram para os beijos, porém foram interrompidos por um barulho. Grissom apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Sara e disse:

- É o meu celular, pus para despertar. Hora de trabalhar.

- Quer que eu te leve?

- Sim, assim você pode me buscar amanhã.

-------

Grissom nuca foi bom em despedidas. Sempre ficou deslocado, sem saber o que fazer e o que falar. Parecia que todos ali no laboratório deviam sua vida profissional a ele. Muitos disseram que ele foi o seu mentor e que sentiriam muito falta.

Para a sua equipe, que conviveu com ele por anos, foi mais difícil dizer adeus. Nick disse que devia sua vida a ele; Greg que se não fosse Grissom, não teria vontade de se tornar um CSI e Catherine devia muita coisa. Foi por causa dele que ela saiu de um futuro nada promissor.

Após os abraços, agradecimentos, pedidos para ligar, Grissom se foi. Caminhando para a saída do laboratório olhava para cada sala e não pode negar que foi feliz ali. Que aquele lugar foi sua grande paixão, mas agora precisava partir para um outro rumo, em que crimes e injustiças seriam vistos somente pelo noticiário da televisão. Antes que ficasse tarde, queria formar sua família que sempre desejou.

Ao entrar no estacionamento viu sentada sobre o capô de seu carro o futuro chamado Sara.

**FIM**


End file.
